A brave new world
by Lazy Cris
Summary: AU. Real locations for pokemon battles. How the world changed because humans are too stupid to let the nature be the way it was. Follow Cris and his friends in they very first adventure outside the city. OC Self Incert. Some Romance every now and then, leveling and fighting to reach the top from the bottom! M because of reasons


**Hey there, Lazy Cris talking to you, as you probably know this is my first fanfic ever. As I'm new in the website I don't have a beta reader (yet… I hope) and also, as you will learn in this storie my first language is not English and I will add some chilean idioms and insults, pretty much like you do with the Japanese-thing.I will try to answer yours PM (If i gey any of that) and please review, flames are allowed because they are funny. About the history it will be a mix of real world, anime and videogames and an awesome Self Incert (OC)**

 **Aaaand I'm not making any money for this. Let's get the show started.**

Today seems like every day of my life since I started the academy, first I get up very early, exactly at 6 AM in the morning, then take a bath, I see myself in the mirror and I could see by kilometers my eye bags… I hate school and even myself to start a rivalry of grades with some of my friends.

I would have never thought that I would be so motivated to keep up with the best of the class… and my best buddy, nothing against him, even he's one of the few I consider good trainers but... damn he's kind of clumsy and his happy-go-lucky attitude doesn't help either, but well… He's a nice guy when you know him well enough. In general terms I'm very lazy, so even I was surprised when I accepted the challenge of not staying behind them.

Well, enough thinking, I get dressed in the White uniform, grey trousers and my black sneakers, I should be wearing shoes, but where´s the fun in that? Some rules were make to be broken.

My house has only 1 floor that is like the number one of Rome, watching from the Street first is the front-yard that is protected by the Arcanine of my dad, when you enter by the door (no shit sherlock) you can see the living room and dinning room a Little further the bathroom and the kitchen, then there is long hall, in the middle of it at the right is the guest room and at the left is the _"cachureos"_ room and at the end of the hall at the righy is my room, at the left my parents' room and in the front of the hall is the other bathroom.

I walk to the dinning room were my parents are waiting me to have breakfast and we have a Little shit chat, I care about my parents and what they say to me but… come on is freaking 6 and half in the morning, I'm not even aware of what is happening. The next thing I know is that I'm in my dad's car, I go to school by car because is far from my house, the school is in the center of Santiago de Chile while I'm at the south of the city, and if you don't go early you get in a very big " _taco_ _"._

While my dad is driving I start to think about the Stories that my Grandpa always told me when he was alive… and I can´t just imagine it, I mean… It's ridiculous. The first thing he always told was that pokemon didn't exist in the past, that they were just a videogame and nothing more. When he first told me this I made a Little research and it was true, all the countries of Southamerica and their Scientist made an Alliance to make the pokemon something real, and also get some money for it, my grandpa generation was the first to try it with only ten years and it started really well, they were like pets for everyone and the year after they started to copy the National League, the Contests and the pokemon battles, remeber that they were reckles yet stupid eleven years old trainers.

Basically all went down to hell. The pokemon were REAL, they have a mind and they get angry… and with angry we are left short. Children were burnt, bitten, poisoned, drowned, hypnotized and everything a pokemon could do, a lot of kids died and are remembered in the pokemon coliseum of Brazil. Then they made schools like mine and things went a Little better, with adults (18 years old) now take care of pokemon, but like most things in Southamerica when the government is involved it doesn't end right. In one of the laboratories took place the biggest escape of pokemon and they tracked others laboratories to free other pokemons

So in the end they get in the wild enviroment and cities, pokemon killed most normal animals and the birth control of pokemon was lost; and until now is not safe to go by yourself if is not in the big cities of the región because cities have big lasers and stuff to kill any thing bigger than you, for example in Santiago you could find only pidgeys and rattatas, except for the ones you get in the academy.

My Grandpa never participated in tournaments, he just captured pokemons by giving them food, so it was more like adopting currently all his pokemon were released at some time in his middle age, I didn't knew any of his pokemon, even if they arealive, which I seriusly doubt.

While my dad was part of the first -18-years-old- generation of pokemon trainers, he had a competitive spirit and he get in the finals by my best fiend's dad, his name is Red and my dad's name is Christian, they didn't get along because the rivalry was from even before, they were from the same city, Calama in the North of Chile, mainly desert and from what I hard for my mom's heart, who was also a trainer but not as succesful as them.

Wow, times flies, I'm already at School, I say goodbay to my dad and I enter, i change my usual frown to a more neutral, even happy face, after all…

One week and it is over.

Please review and may the odds be in your favor.

-LazyCris


End file.
